Amusement parks have been extremely popular ever since their inception. Their immense popularity results in many thousands of people visiting a single amusement park on a daily basis. Because of the relatively large population in an amusement park on a daily basis, this creates a multitude of logistic problems.
For instance, long lines to attraction rides, gift shops and restaurants are a daily occurrence at amusement parks. Also, because of the large number of people at amusement parks, children can get lost, leave the park unattended, or leave with an unauthorized person. Additionally, the large number of people makes it difficult for separate parties to “hook up” at a particular time and location. Furthermore, because of the numerous attraction rides, gift shops, and restaurants needed to accommodate the thousands of daily guests at the park, the number of monetary transactions for rides, gifts and food is tremendously time consuming, and is a primary factor in the cause of long lines at amusement parks. Moreover, because of the large number of guests, their statistics and demographics vary substantially, and consequently make it difficult asses the statistical and demographic make-up of the guests for the purpose of marketing products and services.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method which can reduce the long lines and delays in amusement parks. There is also a need for a system and method which makes it easier to locate lost children, and prevent them from leaving the park unattended or with an unauthorized person. There is a further need for a system and method which makes it easier for separate parties to “hook up” at a later time, or leave messages for each other which can be easily accessed. Also, there is a need to facilitate monetary transactions within amusement parks. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method which makes it easier to obtain, organize, and process statistical and demographic information of guests at an amusement park which can be used for marketing purpose.
The above system and method and others are provided herein in accordance with the invention.